Ulat Bulu (Drabble)
by van apel
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat aka drabble tentang chibi Sasuke, chibi Hinata, dan ulat bulu. Eh nambah nih sekarang, tentang cita-cita.
1. Chapter 1

**_Drabble_**

 ** _Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _Ulat Bulu milik Caaries Laventa_**

 ** _Pernah dipublish di facebook dan wattpad._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Jam bermain di Taman Kanak-Kanak Bunga Matahari_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini?" Si bocah emo bertanya dengan nada kesal.

Gaara mulai terisak.

"Jangan nangis!" Sasuke membentak.

Gaara pun menangis.

Tangisan yang melengking, berisik.

"Tuh kan! Udah kubilang jangan main ulat bulu!" Sasuke semakin mengomel jengkel.

Tangisan Gaara pun menarik perhatian manusia-manusia kecil di sekitar mereka.

Tak lama, seorang wanita dewasa menghampiri dua anak itu.

"Ya ampun! Gaara ada apa dengan tanganmu?!" Konan mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat tangan Gaara yang memerah.

Tangis Gaara semakin pecah.

"GATAL GATAL GATAAAAL!" Teriaknya nyaring disertai tangisan.

Beberapa anak lain mulai mengerubungi pusat perhatian.

Tapi Konan lebih dulu membawa Gaara dan menyuruh anak-anak lain melanjutkan waktu bermain mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah kerumunan mulai membubarkan diri, Sasuke mendengus, mengejek temannya yang cengeng.

"Sa-sasuke _kun_?"

Sampai suara imut bocah perempuan menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha melihat sosok mungil di depannya.

"Hn? Ada apa Hinata _chan_?" Tanyanya.

"Gaara _kun_ kenapa?"

"Tangannya gatal, dia mainin ulat bulu sih. Padahal aku kan udah ngelarang dia." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedikit _ngotot_.

"Ka-kasihan ya Gaara _kun_." Hinata berujar sedih, ikut berduka cita.

"Apa lagi yang gatal tangan kiri, nanti kalau dia buang air harus dibantu saudaranya dan itu mengerikan."

Hinata terdiam, sedikit tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa mengerikan Sasuke _kun_?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Itu karena kalau buang air dibantu dengan Itachi tidak sama bersih seperti dibantu Ibu, rasanya tidak enak Hinata _chan_ ," jelas Sasuke tetap memasang wajah kesal.

Hinata ingat, Ibu Gaara kan tinggal di Suna. Gaara tinggal bersama saudarnya, tidak mungkin Ibu Gaara ke Konoha hanya untuk membantu Gaara buang air.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu berujar.

"Hinata gak tau sih, soalnya Hinata suka buang air sendiri."

Tampak rona merah di pipi Sasuke.

"Po-pokoknya apapun itu, jangan ma-main ulat bulu." Bocah emo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, ulat bulu itu seperti apa, Sasuke kun?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur Hinata tak membahas tentang buang air lagi. Sasuke malu _tuh_ , ketauan masih suka _dicebokin_.

"Masa kamu gak tau sih?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

Hinata menggeleng "Hinata emang gak tau kok, Hinata gak bohong."

Sasuke mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Ulat bulu itu seperti ulat biasa tapi ada bulu bulu halusnya, biasanya sih warna hitam dan ada di tanaman." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ulat bulu itu bisa bikin gatal loh, Hinata _chan_ harus hati-hati ya."

 _Cieee_ Sasuke perhatian.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Lalu memasang raut wajah bingung lagi.

"Ada bulu halus dan warna hitam ya?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa itu juga ulat bulu?" Hinata menunjuk alis tebal dan keren berwarna hitam milik Sasuke. Karena kalau tebal saja itu punya Lee, milik Sasuke berbeda, tebal dan keren. Bukan tebal saja, catat!

"Eh?"

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Hinata menyentuh alis Sasuke.

"Waahh lembut sekali." Hinata semakin merasa tertarik, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Tapi ini gak gatal kok Sasuke _kun._ "

"Hi-hina .. "

Hinata berjinjit setinggi mungkin, ia mengendus alis Sasuke dengan hidung mungilnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat, gugup.

"Harum! Harum dan lembut. Tapi gak gatal."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin pingsan saat Hinata menggesekkan pipi imut dengan rona merah kesukaannya pada alis Sasuke.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak menyadari sosok dewasa yang menatap mereka tanpa berkedip.

"Dasar anak-anak, masih kecil sudah _nganu_ , _emes deh_."

.

.

.

 ** _Tamat bagian pertama._**

 ** _Alan ada bagian ke dua._**

 **Mampir yuk ke akun wattpad Caa, Caaries Laventa. Selama ini up ff di sana, mampir juga di akun HinataCentric_2017 di wattpadya, di sana juga rame banget, lebih rame kalau lebih banyak dukungan, ada event juga bagi-bagi hadiah lainnya loh :D**

 ** _Dibuat: 9/04/2016_**

 ** _Dipublikasikan: 26/04/2017 (wattpad)_**

 ** _19/01/2018 (ffn)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak kejadian 'ulat bulu' di waktu istirahat kemarin, Hinata kecil menjadi lebih memperhatikan 'ulat bulu' milik setiap orang.

Sasuke sudah memberi tahu Hinata kemarin, kalau yang di atas matanya itu bukan ulat bulu melainkan alis.

Tapi Hinata menolak, karena menurutnya nama 'ulat bulu' lebih lucu dari pada 'alis'.

Duh anak-anak.

Sama seperti kemarin, penulis memilih latar waktu dan tempat yang sama.

Pada waktu bermain di Taman Kanak-kanak Bunga Matahari.

Hinata bermain boneka barbie yang cantik bersama beberapa anak perempuan lainnya.

Tapi ...

"Wuuuushhh, minggir-minggir! Ada pesawat mau jatuh nih. Wiing wiiiiiiing!" Tiba-tiba Naruto lewat dengan ribut.

Dengan sengaja, Bocah Uzumaki itu menabrak beberapa boneka barbie dengan mainan pesawatnya.

"Ihh Naruto, jangan main di sini dong!"

"Bu Guru, Naruto nakal!"

Takut terkena omelan dari guru, Naruto segera melarikan diri.

"Pesawatnya tiba-tiba punya bensin! Pesawatnya sembuh, wusshhh wusshh!" Naruto menjauh dari kumpulan anak perempuan yang telah dia buat marah.

"Pesawatnya masih rusak, Naruto. Ranger Hijau akan segera menyelamatkanmu!" Lee mengekor di belakang Naruto.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

"Lee ... "

Dengan segera, ia berdiri, lalu berlari mengejar Lee.

"Hinata _chan_ kok pergi?"

"Hinata mau kemana?"

Tapi Hinata tak menjawab seruan teman-temannya.

Cukup sulit mengejar Lee, akhirnya Hinata bisa menyusul bocah itu.

Dengan tertatih, Hinata menarik lengan Lee.

Bocah berkepala batok itu menoleh pada Hinata "Ada apa, Hinata _chan_? Aku sedang bertugas menyelamatkan pesawat."

Mata besar Hinata menatap penasaran pada alis Lee.

"Kenapa ulat bulu punya Lee sangat tebal?" Tanya Hinata.

"Haa? Lee gak punya ulat bulu," jawab Lee juga kebingungan.

Hinata menggeleng.

Ketika tangan Hinata terangkat untuk menyentuh alis Lee, suara bocah lain menginterupsi mereka.

"Jangan, Hinata!"

Itu Sasuke.

Bocah emo sudah berada di antara Hinata dan Lee sekarang.

Hinata menurunkan tangannya.

Ia menatap Sasuke bingung "Jangan apanya?"

Lee yang mendengar teriakkan menderita Naruto segera berlari kembali.

"Tuh kan Lee nya pergi," ucap Hinata sedih nan lesu.

"Biarin! Hinata jangan pegang alisnya Lee dong!"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Pokoknya gak boleh, titik!"

"Kok gitu sih?" Hinata kembali menggunakan raut sedihnya.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, berpikir keras.

"Karena ... karena alis Lee terlalu tebal."

Hinata terdiam.

"Ih, pokoknya gak boleh," kekeuh Sasuke.

Akhirnya Hinata mengalah, ia mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang, Hinata _chan_ main barbie lagi aja ya," perintah Sasuke.

"Sasuke _kun_ mau ikut?"

"Ya enggak lah!" Jawab Sasuke cepat.

 _Duh,_ galak _amat sih ni_ bocah.

"Aku kan laki-laki, jangan main barbie, entar malah jadi perempuan, rambutnya panjang," lanjut si bocah Uchiha.

"Kak Neji rambutnya panjang, dia gak jadi perempuan. Terus Papah Hinata juga."

"Nanti Hinata bilangin ke Papah," ujar Hinata kalem.

"E-eh jangan!"

Sasuke berdecak.

"Udah ah, sana main barbie lagi," lalu Sasuke pergi, kembali bermain robot-robotan bersama Kiba.

Hinata mempoutkan bibir mungilnya sambil berjalan, kembali ke teman-temannya yang bermain barbie berada.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Gaara yang sedang bermain pasir sendirian.

Ia menghampiri Gaara.

"Gaara _chan_." Panggil Hinata.

Gaara menoleh, lalu berdri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Gaara chan udah gak gatal lagi?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Udah dikasih obat sama Bu Guru," jawab bocah merah yang merupakan anak paling cengeng di Taman Kanak-kanak itu.

Hinata tersenyum.

Lalu Hinata menyadari sesuatu.

Matanya membulat, menatap horor pada Gaara.

"Hinata kenapa?"

"Gaara ... " Mata lavender Hinata berkaca-kaca.

Gaara menautkan alisnya ... _eh_ dia _gak_ punya alis _ding_.

"U-ulat bulu Gaara _chan_ kok gak ada?" Tanya Hinata horor dengan wajah berurai air mata.

"Haaa?"

"Hikss kasian Gaara _chan_." Isak Hinata.

Naruto yang baru saja ingin lewat berhenti saat melihat Hinata menangis.

"Hinata _chan_ kenapa nangis?"

Dengan terisak Hinata menjawab "Ulat bu-bulu Gaara _chan_ gak ada."

"Ulat bulu?"

Hinata mengangguk "Hikss ... "

Lalu Naruto pergi.

"Kok Na-naruto malah pergi s-sih, hikkss ... "

Beberapa anak mulai menghampiri mereka.

"Hinata kenapa?"

"Kok nangis?"

Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Sama kamu ya Gaara!" Tuduh Sasuke.

Mata Gaara langsung berkaca-kaca "Bu-bukan kok," jawabnya dengan nada bergetar.

Sambil berlari, Naruto datang kembali.

"Ini nih!" Lalu memberikan sesuatu pada Gaara.

"K-kok cuman satu? Tapi gak apa-apa deh dari pada gak ada," ungkap Si Gadis Cilik Hyuuga.

Mata bak sehitam arang untuk membakar ayam panggang yang tak juga dipakai milik Sasuke terbelalak terkejut.

Terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi dan melalukan aksi.

"Harusnya dipasang di si-sini," ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk alisnya.

"Ohh gitu, Ok!" Naruto pun menurut pada Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Shino datang mengikuti Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu apain ulat buluku?!" Ujarnya marah.

Wajah Gaara memucat.

Ia bisa merasakan makhluk kecil berbulu yang kini ada di atas matanya.

Naruto berseru "Ihh kok ulat bulunya malah jalan sih!"

Yah ulat bulunya jalan _cuy._.

Gaara tak bisa lagi menahan rasa takutnya "HUUUAAAAAAAAA!"

"Gaara, kamu kenapa lagi?!"

 ** _Tamat._**

 ** _Maaf Bang Gaara Mawar bully terus XD_**

 ** _Dibuat: 27/Mei/2017_**

 ** _Dipublikasikan: 28/Mei/2017 (wattpad)_**

 ** _19/Januari/2018(ffn)_**


	3. Chapter 3

ni bukan cerita, tapi tentang cita-cita para chara Naruto tercinta.

Di kelas Taman Kanak-Kanak Bunga Matahari di pagi itu, para murid bergiliran maju ke depan kelas untuk memberitahu kepada sesama akan apa yang mereka cita-citakan.

.

.

Naruto, dengan suara lantangnya berkata "Cita-citaku ingin menjadi Pak Lurah yang akan membawa kedamaian dunia!"

Lalu mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan berteriak "Jangan lupa coblos wajahku di pemilihan Lurah di masa depan ya, teman-teman!"

Hebat, memulai kampanye sejak dini!

Ino mengangkat tangan "Kenapa pengennya jadi Pak Lurah? Kenapa gak jadi Presiden aja?"

Sebelum Naruto bisa menjawab, Sai berceletuk "Karena dia sadar bahwa dia terlalu bodoh untuk jadi Presiden."

Kok saqit yah :")

.

.

Toneri tersenyum kecil sambil menatap teman-teman sekelasnya.

Lalu ia bersuara "Jika besar nanti, aku ingin menikahi Hinata chan."

"Heeee?"

"Waaaaa!"

Lalu Toneri menatap Hinata "Setelah menikah, aku dan Hinata chan akan berbulan madu di bulan sambil meminum madu."

Hah?

"Lalu membuat baby di sana."

Hah?

Suara cempreng Naruto menginterupsi "Nanti anaknya alien dong!"

HAH?

"Hiiiiiiiiiii!"

Suara tangisan terdengar.

"Hiksss, Hinata gak mau punya anak alien, gak mau!"

"Huwaaa! Maamaaah!

Toneri ikut menangis histeris karena langsung ditolak :"(

Sepertinya Toneri terlalu banyak menonton sinetron jaman now.

.

.

Gaara melangkah ke depan kelas dengan ragu-ragu. Begitu pelan, tapi gpp, alon-alon asal kelakon.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu setengah jam, Gaara sampai di depan kelas.

Wajah tertunduknya mulai mendongak untuk menatap teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Gaa chan bercita-cita me-menjadi dukun."

Ia menatap ragu teman-temannya "Maka da-dari itu Gaa chan mencukur semua alis Gaa chan. Agar Gaa chan bisa melihat hantu."

"HIIIIIIII!"

"Eh pantes ya Gaara chan bisa liat kamu, Sai." Naruto sepertinya balas dendam.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum gugup dengan wajah merona, dia membicarakan cita-citanya di depan kelas.

"Hinata ingin menjadi seperti Ibu."

Mulia sekali, waifuable!

"Yang bisa bikin makanan enak."

Asik.

"Jago bikin cinnamon roll."

Ajib.

"Bikin ondol yang manis."

Sedap.

"Masakin sarapan yang enak dan beda tiap hari."

Anjay.

"Bisa masakin sop tofu yang lezat dan gurih."

Aye-aye captain!

"Masakin martabak manis sendiri juga bisa."

Tunggu dulu ...

"Bikin martabak telornya juga jago."

... Kok jadi lapar ya?

"Dan, pengen kayak Ibu, yang punya anak secantik Hinata."

Ow!

Ternyata Hinata itu DDN ya.

DIAM DIAM NARSIS!

.

.

Sasuke, anak yang katanya paling gans di kelas pun mendapat giliran. Dengan wajah datarnya dia berkata "Di masa depan nanti, aku pengen ... punya Istri."

Anak-anak perempuan di kelas itu- kecuali Hinata, berdegup penasaran dan ngarep.

Bahkan Bu Guru Konan pun ngarep, hiiii pedo!

"Aku pengen punya istri yang bisa bikin makanan enak. Jago bikin cinnamon roll. Bikin ondol yang manis. Masakin sarapan yang enak dan beda tiap hari. Bisa masakin sop tofu yang lezat dan gurih. Masakin martabak manis sendiri juga bisa. Bikin martabak telornya juga jago . Dan yang punya anak secantik seseorang yang namanya berinisial 'Hinata', udah gitu aja."

Eh?

Kayak pernah baca apa denger gitu.

WOW! Sasuke DDN juga nih!

DIAM DIAM NGASIH KODE KERAS VRROOOOHHH!

.

.

.

END :")

Receh ya?

Kasih ide dong, satu kata aja, Hewan, makanan, atau apa kek😂 Kali aja dapet hidayah~

Makasih :)

Btw Sasuke hebat eaks bisa hafal sekali cuman denger😂


End file.
